The stiff Filchs
by BrokenLu
Summary: O que acontece quando Hogwarts decide abrir um concurso de talentos e os Marotos e Lily, Kathy e Izzie decidem se inscrever como uma banda? Será que isso vai dar certo para eles, The stiff Filchs Os cadáveres de Filch ?


-Com licença, com licença... – Alice pedia, passando por alunos na sala comunal da Grifinória, indo em direção ao quadro de avisos. Assim que chegou lá, pegou o papel que estava em seu bolso e colou com um feitiço.

-Que irado! Show de talentos! – o sextanista James Potter comemorava com seus melhores amigos Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. Sua namorada, Lily Evans, estava sentada conversando com Izzie Stevens, namorada de Sirius e Kathy Finnegann, de Remus.

-Oi garotas. – os três garotos cumprimentaram elas..

-Oi. – Lily sorriu e James passou o braço por seus ombros – Nós estávamos agora falando agora sobre o show de talentos.

-Nós também! – Sirius falou, enquanto Izzie mexia em seu cabelo – Nós vamos fazer uma banda, mas ninguém sabe tocar bateria...

-Eu sei. – Lily falou simples. James sorriu e beijou sua bochecha alegremente.

-Obrigada Lily! – os três gritaram alegremente.

-Eu sei cantar... bem. – Izzie adicionou.

-Eu sou estilosa. – Kathy falou.

-Ok, então, Sirius toca guitarra, James canta e toca guitarra, Remus toca baixo, Lily bateria, Izzie piano e Kathy é estilista. – Remus disse tudo em terceira pessoa – Nós temos uma banda galera.

-Irado!

**FILCH s2 ****FILCH s2 ****FILCH s2 ****FILCH s2 ****FILCH s2 ****FILCH s2 ****FILCH s2 ****FILCH s2 ****FILCH s2 ****FILCH s2 ****FILCH s2 ****FILCH s2 ****FILCH s2 ****FILCH s2 **

-Ok vamos mais uma vez. – James falou. Os seis adolescentes estavam na sala precisa. Todos suados, até Kathy, que tinha seis bonequinhos pequenos, vários pedaços de tecidos e um bloquinho, fazendo as roupas para eles.

-Espera! – Lily pediu, atando o cabelo em coque mal-feito e tomando um gole de água. Ela estava só com a blusa branca com os dois botões de cima abertos e ela tinha a gravata tão frouxa que nem poderia se considerar uma gravata, só um nó.

-É cara, espera. – Sirius falou. Ele estava sem camisa, suas costas largas cheias de suor. James limpou o suor da nuca e arrancou a camiseta. Remus riu e continuou a mexer no baixo, o metal gelado contra seu peito fazia ele suar menos.

-Ok, vamos lá. – Lily falou, batendo uma baqueta contra a outra – Um, dois, três.

Ela começou a bater delicadamente na bateria, deixando mais forte cada vez, as guitarras e o baixo já tocavam violentamente.

-_She is a wave and she's breaking She's a problem to solve And in the circle she's making I will always revolve _– James e Izzie começaram.

Os dedos de Remus e de Sirius estavam vermelhos, mas eles não se importavam. Lily mexia a cabeça no ritmo, batendo as baquetas fortemente contra a bateria.

-_And on her sight These eyes depend. Invisible and indivisible_ – James e Izzie cantaram novamente, as baquetas de Lily se mexiam tão rápido que nem dava para velas direito, apenas borrões marrons claro.

-_That fire you ignited Good, bad and undecided Burns when I stand beside it Your light is ultraviolet._ – os cinco cantaram juntos.

"_Visions so insane They travel unraveling through my brain Cold when I am denied it Your light is ultraviolet Ultraviolet Now is a phase and it's changing It's rotating us all Thought we're safe but we're dangling And it's too far to survive the fall And this I know It will not bend Invisible and indivisble That fire you ignited Good, bad and undecided Burns when I stand beside it Your light is ultraviolet Visions so insane They travel unraveling through my brain Cold when I am denied it Your light is ultraviolet Ultraviolet_" Izzie e James cantaram e então todos os instrumentos pararam. James agarrou o microfone e se debruçou sobre ele e os cinco começaram a cantar aquela parte juntos:

-_That fire you ignited – _Lily começou com a bateria delicadamente – _Good, Bad and undecided _– Remus e Sirius deram um pulo, continuando a tocar seus instrumentos – _Burns when I stand beside it Your light is ultraviolet._

_-Visions so insane They travelunraveling through my brain Cold when I am denied it Your light is ultraviolet Ultraviolet Your light is ultraviolet Visions so insane  
They travel unraveling through my brain Cold when I am denied it Your light is ultraviolet Ultraviolet... – _as guitarras pararam e o baixo foi ficando mais devagar, só a bateria se mantinha e entã Lily bateu fortemente num prato e parou.


End file.
